Family Reunions
by Keileh
Summary: After a terrible battle with Naraku, the Shikon no Tama has still not been completed. But when Kagome returns home she finds out something very weird.
1. Character Intro

Family Reunions

Hello to everyone out there. This is my first story so go easy on me! This is a story based on one of my favorite shows Inu-yasha.

Characters

Kira (Inu-yasha's mom)- a human, long, black hair, brown eyes, married Inu-yasha's father who's full dog demon, has some miko powers but never passed on to anyone.

Inu-yasha's father (not shown on TV)- full dog demon, silver-white hair, pointed ears, gray eyes, married another dog demon before Kira, had first son, Sesshoumaru, transforms into a giant dog, wields a sword, main weapon fire attacks.

Kagome- fullelemental kitsune demon (will beexplained later), long lavander hair, amber eyes, pointed ears,claws, five whitetails connected together, has stripes going down each tail to represent her elemental powers and miko power,has adopted son Shippo also a kitsune, reincarnate of Kikyo, has very strong miko powers, controls elements of water fire air earth.

Inuyasha- half dog demon, son of Kira, silver-white hair, amber eyes, triangular shaped dog ears on top of head, claws, becomes human on the night of the new moon, human features: black hair, brown eyes, uses sword called Tetsuaga which was made out of one of his father's fangs.

Sesshoumaru- full dog demon, different mother than Inuyasha, silver-white hair, amber eyes, pointed ears, long fluffy whitetail, claws,takes care of human child Rin, assistant Jaken: toad demon, uses sword called Tensaiga made out of one of his father's fangs.

Sango- full human, brown hair, brown eyes, demon exterminator, Naraku destroyed village along with family only survivor, brother Kohaku dead but brought back by Naraku with no memories,pet neko-demon named Kilala, weapon: boomerang called Hirakaitsu (sp).

Mirouku- full human, shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes, monk who's family was cursed by Naraku, has a big hole in his hand called a wind tunnel passed down through the male members of his family, a pervert.

Naraku- half demon, very long black hair, formally known as Onigumo, was originally human, became half demon by absorbing other demons, can create other forms of himself like Kagura.


	2. Meetings

Meeting Again

One day after a battle with Naraku, Inu-yasha and the gang were sitting around talking. "I think it's about time for me to go back home. I haven't been back for a month and I normally go to visit sooner than that, my mom's probably very worried about me," Kagome said as she stood up as if to leave.

"You're always going back to your time why can't you just stay here," Inuyasha said complainingly. "Because I don't live here in the feudal era," Kagome said frustratingly.

By the time Kagome had said that they had reached the well, before Inuyasha could do anything Kagome was down the well through the other side and in her own time.

As Kagome climbed out of the well she was greeted by an unusual sight. Her whole family was waiting for her outsideof the well house. "Hey guys why are all of you waiting out here," Kagome asked questioningly.

"I had a feeling you were coming home today and your Ji-chan andI had something we needed to tell you and Sota," Aki said.

_Sorry this is so short but I didn't have a lot of time to write the first chapter. But I promise the rest of the story will be better. Plz go easy on me this is my first story._


	3. Changes

Chapter 2

"Kagome, your not human," said Aki cautiously. "What do you mean I'm not human, how is this possible," hollered Kagome. "Well, I'm a full kitsune demon and so was your father," Aki stated to the irate Kagome. "You mean to tell me that you kept this from me all these years even after you knew about my trips to the Sengoku Jidai," Kagome screamed.

"Please Kagome, I couldn't tell you until you came of age, I'm sorry," Aki said apologetically. "Well, if we're both demons why don't we look like it," Kagome said calmly.

"Well that's because your grandfather put a concealment spell on your father, you, and me, said Aki, which he was just about to take off." "Ji-chan will you take them off already, Kagome said impatiently, I can't wait any longer."

As soon as Kagome was done talking Ji-chan started chantingin a strange language that noone could understand. While he was chanting Kagome became incompesed in a golden aura that disappeared after Ji-chan was done chanting.

"Wow, you look just like I imagined you would," Aki said in awe. "I can't wait to see what I look like, where's a mirror I can use,"said Kagome. "There's one right in the hallway next to the door,"stated Aki.

Kagome ran over to the mirror anxious to see her new looks. But what she saw was not what she expected.

Kagome's hair was now much longer and had a sea blue tint when the light hit it just right, pointed ears, her eyes went from a sea green to a sky blue color, she had five tailsthat were white in color and each had a different colored stripe to represent her different powers which included control over all four elements and much strongermikopowers which wereall connected at the tailbone, long black claws, and her markings were aredcresent moon on her forehead with ablue star at each point,one baby blue stripe on each cheek, and a spiraling blue and red stripe on each wrist which indicated that her claws were poisonous.

"Mom, if both you and dad were demons how come Sota isn't a demon," Kagome inquired. "Well Kagome, your brother is half kitsune demon," Aki said.


	4. Big news and an Argument

_

* * *

Chapter 3 _

"You see Kagome, Sota had a different father than you which is why he's only half demon," Aki stated knowingly. "If we both have different fathers why haven't we met either of them, mom," said Kagome.

"Because your father is dead andSota's fatherand Iare divorced," Aki said. "Well than why didn't you tell us before about it and why doesn't Sota see his father," Kagome said irritated. "Well you see his father didn't want anything to do with us after he found out you, Sota, and I were demons," Aki stated.

"Well if what you say is true than why don't you take off the spell on Sota," Kagome asked. "Ji-chan, will you please take off Sota's concealing spell," asked Aki.

Just like when Ji-chan was taking off Kagome's spell, he started chanting in a weird language. During which Sota became encompassed in a golden light. But as soon as Ji-chan stopped chanting the light disappeared and Sota's true form was revealed.

As soon as it was done, Sota got up to look in the mirror in the hallway to see his new looks. His hair had grown to about shoulder length, was black now white but looked blue in the sun, two triangular shaped fox ears were on top of his head that were the same color as hair, ice blue eyes, and long, black claws.

"Wow, this is sooo cool, I can't believe I'm actually a demon," Sota yelled very excited. "Do you think you could keep it down you're talking way too loud," said an irritated Kagome. "Sorry sis," Sota said apologeticly. "So does this mean I can go to the Sengoku Jidai with Kagome," Sota asked giving Aki the puppy dog look.

"No, absolutely not, it is still way too dangerous for you to go there," Aki said scoldingly. "But Kagome goes there all the time if she can do it why can't I," Sotaasked pleadingly. "Because you need training with your demon skills and I can't do that with you in the Fuedal Era," Aki said getting annoyed with Sota's pleads.

"Why can't Inuyasha teach me after all he is a half demon like me," Sota said. "Because you have different powers than he does and he wouldn't be able to teach you how to control them," Aki stated. "So does that mean that Kagome has to stay here until her training is finished," Sota said smugly.

"Yes, that's exactly what that means," Aki said ignoring the smug look on Sota's face. "But mom, do you know howmany problems this is going to cause, especially with Inuyasha," Kagome said hopefully. "I understand perfectly, but Inuyasha is just going to have to deal with it," Aki said forcefully.

"But ma..." "Don't you but me young lady you're staying here and thats final, Aki said almost hollering, You won't be going be to the Sengoku Jidai until you finish your training and that's final."

((sry for the cliffy but promise next few chaps. will be on the training and a suprise visit))


	5. Training and Gifts

"Speech"

((telepathy))

youki

Sorry about not updating for a long time I had a broken computer and my dad's computer wouldn't let me update for some stupid reason and i just finally got a computer at my mom's house

_Chapter 5:Training and Arguments_

Two days later training had started. "Come on Kagome I know you can do it, just once more," Aki yelled to Kagome as she was practicing some of her demon attacks. "Come on mom, can't we have a break already, we've been at this for three hours now," said Sota also practicing some of his demon attacks. "No the sooner you finish your training the sooner you can go back to the Feudal Era," Aki said slightly frustrated.

Two hours later, "I guess we can stop and work on other things," Aki finally said in defeat. "What are we going to do now," Kagome asked. "Well you guys are going to learn the language of the demons, Youki," Aki said. From now on we are going to only speak in Youki okay "But if none of us know it how are we supposed to speak it," Kagome inquired.

"Well you're just going to have to learn through hearing it being spoken," said Aki. As the days passed on Kagome and Sota's training progressed and before they knew it, it was time for Kagome to go back to the Feudal Era. "I can't believe training has passed by so quickly and tomorrow I'll be going back to the Feudal Era," Kagome exclaimed. "Both of you come into the house I have something for the both of you," Aki said grinning with barely contained excitement. They walked into the house and into the living room. "I want both of you to close your eyes untill I say to open them and no peeking," Aki said sternly, "Okay you can both open your eyes now." When Kagome and Sota opened their eyes there were various weapons lying on the couch. "All of these weapons have been passed down from generation to generation in the Hiragashi family and now they are yours to pass down to your children," Aki said proudly. "Kagome this is yours," Aki said handing Kagome a beautiful bow and quiver. The bow was a dark cherry wood with what appeared to be a string made of unicorn hair and a dark cherry quiver with silver and gold inlay with dark cherry wood arrows with crow feathers for fletching. "This is also yours, Kagome," Aki said handing her a beautiful katana with a silver hilt, a emerald pummel stone, and a metal alloid that was indestructable. To Sota she handed him a wakizashi identical to Kagome's sword except with a ruby pummel stone and a pair of daggers matching his wakizashi. 


End file.
